My Muse
by nameless preistess
Summary: Sesshomaru is an unknown director with writer's block, then he meets Kikyo an actress. more inside
1. FIrSt CHapter

My Muse

Okay this is my first story so please no flamers, constructive criticism is welcome. I am not saying any of these characters belong together, believe what you want to, but keep an open mind. They were given their part based on their personalities. This is about Sesshomaru's inner conflict while living in present day Tokyo. He is working on his first independent film when he just crashes, his inspiration has run out, but he works to support his little brother Inuyasha one day he runs into a young actress Kikyo who is struggling to find a good job,while working for ameager pay at a cafe,at her last job working for a more famous but less kind director named Naraku, and she is less eager to work under a man, but she has to support her little sis Kagome. They inspire each other and grow to respect each other, and dedicate themselves to this independent film. So they risk it all in this small film about the random and insignificant events that can change our life.

The couples are:

Kikyo/Sesshomaru

Kagome/Inuyasha

Sango/Miroku

Kagome and Inuyasha go to high-school

Kikyo and Sesshy are in their mid-twenties

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters….don't sue me because I don't have any money.

I hate my grammar teacher so I hate grammar but any grammar/spelling checks from readers are welcome.

Again the couples are made **because of their personalities** and so on…..blah blah blah……Kikyo is older and appears so in the anime so she became the older sister, Kagome is younger and more innocent, like a child, so she is the younger sister. Sesshomaru is paired with Kikyo because he seems older and I didn't want to pair him with Kagome who is a child and he is Kikyo's age. If I haven't convinced you why I made these pairs and your going to flame me then just fuck off and don't read my story.

Sesshomaru sat listening to the rain, he repeated the lines in his head trying to get his point through. After a few minutes Jaken, his assistant's voice, breaks through his thoughts "We have only a few months, get a move on the script". This wasn't the first time they had an argument today.

"Sessohmaru, you must write something, and we still haven't found our leading actress why won't you listen to me……."

"Jaken, shut up, get out sight, and get me some coffee."

Jaken left, Sesshomaru waited till the door closed then lit a cigarette. In the dark room, his golden eyes were lit up buy the lighter and he let his long hair fall over his face. He breathed out, he remained silent listening for Jaken's footsteps. Inuyasha wouldn't be home until 3, when his school got out.

"No, he'll be out late with Miroku, the boys will probably be with their girlfriends, Kagome and Sango."

"Hmmm" he felt alone just then, he couldn't focus and didn't notice the cigarette burning on the floor. He cussed out, then apologized to Jesus, he needed to get out, away from Jaken and try thinking in a new place.

"This house is hell" before Jaken could return with the coffee, Sessohmaru was out the window and on the lawn. He let out a deep growl of satisfaction, as he heard Jaken shout every profanity word in Japanese. "Now to get some good coffee" he pulled his coat closer around him as he ran through the rain to get to his favorite café.

The place was empty except for one customer, a woman with raven dark hair reading a small stack of papers. She lifted her head as he came in and gave him a small smile. He sat down at a table across from her, he took out his unorganized stack of papers and began to evaluate. In the opening scene the protagonist is standing in line waiting for her train she begins narrating "But what does she say?" he thought.

"No No No!" he thought, what was she thinking and what about the other passengers. "But what's wrong with it, nothing, it's just me." "Something is wrong." He took out his stress pen that he clicked every time he came across a writer's block; the pen had its life clicked out of it lately. This time the pen had enough, it snapped. A sweat drop and a frustration character popped on his head,

"That was my only pen" he hoped the woman didn't notice the little characters appear on his head.

"She is cute" he looked up to find her already stating at him, "He is cute" she thought.

They both looked down quickly, like embarrassed children. Sessohmaru was the first to speak, noticing her drink he asked "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee" she said, seeing he didn't have a drink she asked him if he'd like a drink. "Sure" he said unsure what she had really asked him. She made her way gracefully behind the counter. "What would you like to drink" she asked sweetly, he said a sake.

"In the middle of the day?", she said as she poured the drink. "I'm Kikyo by the way"

"Yes I need a sake, and I'm Sessohmaru" he answered and exhaled. She walked over to him setting the drink down on the table, she stared at him. "You look familiar Sessohmaru, are you involved in films?" "Yes I've directed just one, wasn't any profit though" he replied looking at the beautiful woman before him. "It was still a moving film, you're really talented." she said pulling up a chair next to him.

"Thank you so what do you do?" he stopped after he asked, realizing the obvious. Kikyo smiled kindly, "I also do some acting, but right now I am just working here, I am grateful for this job."

Her smile comforted him; he thought "She is so kind."

They talked for hours about their lives, she was single raising her sister and he was in the same situation. "So what's this?" Kikyo glanced at his papers that were shuffled on the table. "Oh, just the script for a movie"

"Tell me about it" she looked at him into his eyes. "I haven't been on it lately, a sort of writers block." Sessohmaru nervously searched for words, he didn't know what to say about this film, this idea in his mind. "Is it like your last one, is it the same story I mean?" Kikyo wanted to talk to him about his life's work, his creation in film.

"No I'm still working out the first scene, it's about…life, in a way. The protagonist is curious about the small quirks in life, no matter how insignificant they seem, she discovers that they affect her life and that she greatly helps others in small but important ways just like the small things in life and in the world."

Kikyo looked at him "It's going to be a great film can you not see that."

"Thank you…..do you…..do you like the character in this film?" Sesshomaru thought of Kikyo as the main character she was curios and passionate when something interested her. "Kikyo would you want a part in the movie?" Kikyo looked up at him stunned, "I'd love to, you don't already have an actress?" Kikyo had just met him but she felt like he knew her, and she trusted him., "No we haven't had many interested in the film, would you at least look at the script…well…."damn I don't' really have a script, "but do you like the character from what I've told you?"

"Yes, I'll have an audition, where and when?" she replied. This Sesshomaru, I feel that to anyone else he would be very confidential about the film, and I've told him so much about my life already. Sesshomaru and I share something; we hold back our inner thoughts from others to protect ourselves.

"If this doesn't seem too soon, how about at my house, right now?"

Next Chapter: Here and Now

Thank you for reading

The film Sesshomaru is supposed to be working on is called Doki-Doki, which was directed by Chris Eska. It is an independent film shot in Tokyo and Yokohama. It's a story about a young woman named Yumi, played by Yumi Endo, who after years of riding on the same train with the same people decides to learn about their lives, she begans by talking to Makiko a high school girl with problems with her classmates and her family. Yumi changes the girl's life when she gives Makiko a present. Yumi wants to learn even more about another passenger, Yosuke a young man who she knew in preschool but she believes has forgotten about her. Yumi studies him on the train and follows him around Tokyo learning more about him until the climactic night when all three of the character's lives collide in a moving story about life, love, and the people and events that change us.

"Doki-Doki is a Japanese onomatopoeia that refers to the sound of the heart beating. In slang popular with young woman, it has come to mean a heightened state of anticipation or excitement , especially concerning the "butterflies" in a girl's stomach when she's near a boy she has a crush on" -director Chris Eska

It is a great film, so go try to see it.

please review, if you have any comments they are welcomed.


	2. Chp 2 Here and Now

Hello thank you for all the reviews, I wanted to write this chapter as quickly as possible, but I got busy. This does have some Inu/kag but not in the way most of their fans would appreciate hehehe. More Kikyo and Sesshomaru, I want to add more Miroku/Sango so if you have any ideas. This story is PG13 rated for further chapters and part of this chapter.

Have any of you tried to see Doki-Doki? You can find more info (the director)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all belong to the creator of Inuyasha and the company she is associated with. (Hasn't changed since the last chapter, huh ?)

After only a few hours from when they first met Kikyo was at Sesshomaru's house for an audition, she was as nervous as him. They both went into the kitchen

"Want anything?" Kikyo jumped at Sesshomaru's voice inside but appeared composed.

"No I 'm fine" she replied, Sesshomaru glanced at the clocked, nervous that his little brother may come home early from being out with his friends.

"Your little sister, Kagome, was it, do you need to pick her up?"

"No, she's staying at a friend's this afternoon" they both had a lot of responsibility over their younger siblings

"Ready Kikyo, for the audition"

"Yes" Sesshomaru's voice always makes me calm, thought Kikyo

She began the audition and captured the character. Her voice was steady as she scanned the words for the first time, only stopping to look up at Sesshomaru who was watching her.

After the audition, "That was brilliant can you start working this week?"

"Of course, thank you" Kikyo replied, she had been so into the character she was out of breath, and her response came out rushed in a single breath.

"Well" Sesshomaru added "what should we do next?"

She made some tea, while he prepared some soup. They both enjoyed the silence, and the peace of each other's company as much as talking.

But after a while curiosity got the better of them, Sesshomaru had been thinking of what to say to Kikyo, same with her to him.

She was the first to speak, she moved closer to him, "This is lovely house"

_As you walked into the house the kitchen was the first thing on the left, the living room on the right, and directly ahead, between the living room and kitchen were the __stairs leading to the bedrooms._

"Thank you, our parents left it to us after they died"

Sesshomaru forgot about Jaken, Inuyasha, and everyone else as he took Kikyo in his arms and kissed her. She gasped, allowing him to put his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her around him, and they began to undress in the kitchen

Sesshomaru stopped as he heard someone coming up the steps, "Fuck, no" he hissed, as he silently motioned to Kikyo to hide with him

As the door was opening they ran into a nearby closet, with only their pants on. Sesshomaru gave Kikyo his shirt to cover her bra.

"Dammit Inuyasha of all days, why is he home so early…..?"

Sesshomaru saw from the crack in the crack door his brother leading a girl by the hand,

"Kagome" Kikyo whispered.

Her younger sister looked around and said "This is a lovely house"

Kagome noticed the food on the table, but wasn't able to say anything as Inuyasha kissed her, Kagome begun to undo his top. Then the two teenagers moved out of the kitchen

Kikyo and Sesshomaru heard them run upstairs

"That punk" Sesshomaru cursed under his breath

"I'd better go act as the parent….I am so sorry Kikyo" he said, "I haven't even met the girl and he's…."

"What makes our case any different, luckily we didn't get caught." Kikyo laughed at herself.

Sesshomaru smiled at this, then walked over to the door opened and slammed it with all his strength.

"Inuyasha I'm home I have someone down here I want you to meet." yelled Sesshomaru.

There was a guilty silence upstairs that made Kikyo and Sesshomaru smirk and made Sesshomaru think up more ways to punish Inuyasha.

"I'll be right there…" Inuyasha came flying down the stairs ahead of Kagome, distancing himself from her, looking guilty and blushing. His dog ears made him look like a sad puppy.

Kagome came down slowly in her short short skirt.

"Oh you have a friend over, Inu, why don't you introduce me and I'll introduce you to Kikyo." Sesshomaru's voice was as intimidating as his dark shadow over the teens.

After a short introduction, Kagome lifted her head to see her sister's well-known "_I know more than you think_" stare.

"Hi sister Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I am doing an audition for Sesshomaru" replied Kikyo in a still voice

"For what kind of audition would you need to wear my brother shirt." Inuyasha's eyes

were glaring and his claws were out ready in defense.

"Go take a cold shower, you know about my movie." Sesshomaru was angered that Inuyasha would talk about Kikyo that way.

"Shuddap and answer the question" Inuyasha was ready to fight his older brother and Kikyo was glaring down Kagome.

Inuyasha wouldn't back down

"What are you doing in his film…what's your relationship with my older brother."

"Leave her alone Inuyasha."

"Kikyo I didn't know about this audition or Him." Kagome spoke up after finding a way to break her sister.

She began "What kind of example are you setting for me, I brought Inuyasha home once and you approved of him, you met him before we…….today."

"What are you accusing me of Kagome."

"Why are we still fighting" said Inuyasha holding himself back

"Well you're acting unusually mature Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said

"I meant why are you yelling at us when we are all guilty?" Inuyasha was nearing the edge of his self- control.

"Yeah, don't act sonoble." Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

_(They sudddenly stopped, and laughter filled the silence)_

The two men and Kagome stopped and turned to Kikyo who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! what's so funny "Inuyasha yelled before he was pushed down by Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo ?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

Kagome mentally said "She rarely laughs, who could have made her so happy?"

She looked at Sesshomaru, "Him, this may be awkward Kikyo dating Inuyasha's older brother or maybe I could use this to my advantage."

Kagome began scheming in her mind, while another conversation went on between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo decided it was best to leave, "I think now is the time to say goodbye."

"You do not have to go Kikyo" Sesshomaru said as he reached out to embrace her, but was stopped as Kikyo took his outstretched hand into hers and gave him a handshake.

"We will talk about the film later then, Sesshomaru, thank you for the audition." She began to walk to the door. "You can call me, I am sure Inuyasha has Kagome's number."

Kagome followed at the mentioning of her name. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Inuyasha." Kagome said with that sweet but intentional smile.

Inuyasha blushed and said goodbye behind his long white hair.

Kikyo and Kagome got into the car, while Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him upstairs for a talk.

They were all silent that night with the younger ones giving cold gestures to their older sibling, they were all also smiling inside. But it was late, tomorrow would bring changes.

Thanks for reading. I tried working on the characters, and watched the anime( did it help? psst..). I am not a Kagome fan but I don't hate her. In my stories I find it better to joke around with her as a secondary character, but I'll give her more lines in the next chapter. Any way, if you want to add some comments or ideas just leave a review.


End file.
